The Strength of Might of PHANES
As the first ruler of the cosmos Phanes wanted to ensure all who followed were not only worthy but truly fit to rule so he injected a portion of his strength inside the strength of might after his rule when he handed the strength of might to his sister Nyx who shared her rule with Eurebos, they both also added portions of there power and life force making the strength of might that much more powerful. After there rule Gaea was chosen as the 3rd ruler of the cosmos though she accepted the throne she never induced her powers with it instead following her rise to the throne she handed it over to Aether who ruled for a short time and again Gaea gained the mantel and bore Ouranos and with hopes of recreating the utopia like that of night and darkness that Nyx/Eurebos had once created Gaea gave command of the universe over to the much younger Ouranos who infused with its power and was at that time the most powerful deity outside of Chaos realm. After centuries of Ouranos, Gaea diviseds a plan to take her throne back but Ouranos with the strength of might was too powerful even for her. So she tricked him into spliting his power in half between the Might of Heaven and himself by doing so actually made him weaker then his children, but in tricking him gaea also paid a heavy price as own her power was also cut in half when she created the blessing of Earth The Might of Heaven This is an ancient cosmic power that can either be tapped into or harness by other deities, once apart of the Sky Ouranos. If was said that if Ouranus every became one again he would become stronger the all his descendants including the hek, titans and Olympians. The power is so great that it alone gave Kronos the strength to defeat his father with half of the strength of might and also enough strength to defeat and banish Ophion. History Once Gaea decided to remove Ouranus from power she knew it would cost her a lot , Her plan was to make Ouranus think they (her & him) would finally fulfill her prophecy of recreating the world only once know during the reign of the night and darkness which produced a perfect utopia. That predates even the great king Ouranus. She told him the only way it would work is if Heaven and earth became one, they would both split there power in half creating the Might of Heaven and the Blessing of Earth respectfully then the plan would be for both Gaea and Ouranos to assume the others power and split the rule of the cosmos and the Strength of Might making them both unmeasurably powerful 2nd to none after Great Chaos. Although once they split there powers the Titans sons of Ouranos and Gaea attacked there weakened father each grabbing hold of him until Kronos the Youngest and strongest titan delivered the crippling blow. That released Ouranos claim to the strength of Might thus Crowning a new King of the Cosmos.But instead of returning to his mother Gaea her Blessing of Earth, he gave it to his soon to be wife Rhea as a wedding gift and ensuring his claim to power. It's was for this reason that each of there children were born extremely more powerful then the 2nd and 3rd generations of titans that followed Attributes As King of the Gods, The possessor has access to vast strength and durability far greater than a normal deity, along with resistance to all diseases and toxins, incredible resistance to magic, and has all the abilities of thoses who came before them, but to a much greater degree. All former Rulers are capable of manipulating the SOM- a powerful source of energy - for a number of purposes, including energy projection; creation of illusions and force fields; levitation; molecular manipulation, communicating telepathically with other Gods even if they be on Earth,hypnotizing humans; channelling lightning to Earth, controlling the lifeforces of all, and teleportation. The rulers has also used the power for greater feats such as transporting the entire human race to an alternate dimension; stopping time; pulling remains of distant planets towards Earth, compressing the population of an entire planet into a single being,then recreating the race and taking a soul away . The Strength of Might extends Each's power to a galactic level. In battles against opponents of similar power, ("The Spear of Heaven"), an artifact made of the cosmic metals , that can be used to channel the Force. Even without the SOM it can still match All weapons in battle. Known Powers: possesses extremlyy vast energy powers of an unknown nature, which surpass the energy wielding powers of any deity or other Olympian god. Magical in their apparent form and function, these powers can be employed for numerous purposes. ability to generate tremendous amounts of electrical energy and to project them from the hands in the form of lightning bolts can control the weather such as to causes rainstorms and thunder bursts. also can generate and manipulate other forms of energy as well. augmentation of physical strength and endurance and the enchantment of living beings or of objects. can create inter-dimensional apertures through which can transport themself and even the entire Olympian army. He can project his image, voice, and energy bolts from the Olympian dimension into that of Earth. can change his shape into that of other humanoid beings, of animals or even of objects. also has limited precognitive abilities, The Blessing of Earth This is an ancient cosmic power that can either be tapped into or harness by other deities, once apart of the Earth (Gaea) It was said that when Gaea every regains this power and became one again she would become stronger then all her descendants including the hek, titans and Olympians. The power is so great that it alone gave Rhea the strength to defeat her Aunt Eurymonie along with half of the strength of might and also enough strength to defeat and banish Eurymonie Rhea with this power was more powerful then all her children and grandchildren. After an eon of with this great power Rhea finally returned her mother her power returning Gaea to her full strength as long as she swore on chaos that she would not seek retribution or vengencee on her (Rheas) offspring. Attributes The Cronos Stones Arguably some of the most powerful artifact in the realm, the Kronos Stones named for Kronos, king of the Titans and father of Zeus. After Hestia steals the Kronos Stone from King Kronos she and her siblings realize that it can manipulate time. Later, Zeus reveals to Hercules that it is the Kronos Stone which gave him the power to overthrow and imprison the Titans Once Rhea was fed up with her husband taking there children the last three childern she along with Gaea divised a way to save them. the last 3 children were replaced with powerful gems that she got from Gaea theses gems a saphiree for Hera, an rube for Posedion and a diamond for Zeus along with the other elder Olympians soaked inside of Cronos until they were freed by Zeus and Posedion but the gems were infused with great powers that would turn a average god into extremely powerful deity, each of them Gems due too them coming from Gaea were able to tap into her powers as well as Cronus and a small portion of the strength of might. Theses gems once freed caused Zeus much fear so he had them hidden even from him. It wasnt in till ceuntries later that their powers were actually realized. They would turn mortals immortal and turn an immortall into an extremly powerful deity on par with an elder Olympian Or Elder Titan